


Honey and Vanilla

by booboothefoolish



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Monty, F/M, Knotting, Older Man/Younger Woman, Scent Kink, background Drakkgo, kind of, omega!Kim, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboothefoolish/pseuds/booboothefoolish
Summary: Montgomery Fiske was a very busy man attempting to take over the world would fill up a man’s schedule. Although attempt was the key word because the majority of his time would not be spent taking over the world but instead breaking out of prison, at least when Kim Possible was on the case.





	Honey and Vanilla

He had known she was an omega before he had even met her, but it was still a surreal moment when they did finally meet. They met as adversaries and of course she had to smell like the sweetest honey and vanilla that not even her companions scent could fully mask. Still as much as her scent had taken his breath away there wasn’t much he could do, so he danced her dance and jumped through her hoops.

They continued in this sort of equilibrium for months: they’d fight, she’d beat him, and he would be lucky enough to indulge in her scent for those fleeting moments. This was enough, or more simply, this had to be enough. They weren’t a mated pair, they would never be a mated pair, she was just a sweet smelling omega and he was a lonely alpha.

It’s almost crazy how quickly circumstances can change.

“I don’t knOW WHAT TO DO SHEGO!” Drakken screamed from across the room, distinctly not looking at the cell.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO?” Shego shouted back, her arms gesturing wildly as she did so, “CAN’T YOU JUST GIVE HER SOME OF YOUR SUPPRESSANTS?” this was bad, this was very bad. Drakken could be an idiot but surely he knew what he was doing with this.

“It doesn’t work like that Shego!” he said quieter this time, “Her hormones are completely out of whack and no amount of suppressants are going to be able to help her right now,” he said crossing his arms.

The fight seemed die down in Shego for a moment, “Is it safe to move her?” she asked fearing the worst.

“I would only suggest another room in the compound, the way she’s scenting I think it would be bad for her to leave.”

“Fuck,” She said rubbing her forehead. This day couldn’t get any worse.

Kim Possible was experiencing her first heat. A right of passage all Omegas face, she’d been lucky enough to come from an affluent family that had kept her on suppressants. The only problem being that after years of putting off her heat it came and it was going to hit her hard. That was not even mentioning that her first heat was taking place in Drakken’s lair. She had hoped this first time would go differently maybe some roses, mood music, an alpha. Pretty much anywhere that wasn’t this dungeon.

Even her dreams of a softer flowering couldn’t stop the slick from running down her thighs, “P-please.” She begged towards the squabbling couple, rubbing her thighs together trying to get some sort of relief, although they had managed to ignore her pleas for the better part of the half hour they’d been fighting.

“How long does the first heat usually last?” Shego asked only giving Kim a sad glance, trying her best not to stare at the withering girl.

“I’m not certain, the way kids eat these days it could be more than a week,” Drakken shrugged, Kim moaned weakly from her cell.

“Fuck.” Shego bit out throwing her head back in agony prompting another loud and long moan from Kim, “Please shut up!”

Drakken sighed, “It’s no use,” she said tightly a hint of whine lacing his words; “she’s going to be like this until she’s mated or this whole thing ends.”

“So you're telling me…” she said drawing a long suffering sigh and grunting unhappily, “that we’re going to be dealing with this fOR A WEEK?”

“Well, unless you have somebody in mind for her to mate with than yes!” He squacked, seriously what did this woman want him to do?

-

She was four days into her first heat and the blissful agony was becoming too much to bear. Her entire lower body was covered with a mixture of slick and sweat, no matter how many times she brought herself to completion it was never enough to quench the fire in her gut. The urge had gotten so bad that she had started begging for him. Oh yes Kim had started begging for the maniacal monkey man himself.

“Oh God!” she whined her hips meeting her furiously waving hand. Her clit was engorged and inflamed for each unsatisfying orgasm. “M-MONTY!” desires she had once held as a closely guarded secret were now being shared with an entire compound of enemies. She wanted Monty’s knot more than anything, she wanted him to fuck her raw like the wild animal and she wanted this entire fucking compound to no.

“OH.MY.GOD” Shego screamed from the other side of the compound, “THAT’S IT I’M CALLING HIM!” she screamed to no one in particular but everyone at once, storming her way to the supercomputer.

“Shego are you sure that’s-” he stopped short when he saw her fist glow, “eep.”

-

Montgomery Fiske was a very busy man attempting to take over the world would fill up a man’s schedule. Although attempt was the key word because the majority of his time would not be spent taking over the world but instead breaking out of prison, at least when Kim Possible was on the case.

That's why he was currently staring at his computer screen with his mouth agape, “Excuse me?” Monty’s tone was bewildered and he was looking near speechless when Shego told him the news.

Kim’s moans could be heard faintly in the call, “You heard me monkey boy come here and mate her,” Shego looked tired the bags under her eyes telling a story of long sleepless nights, “seriously I’m worried she’ll start a chain reaction with you know who.” She said the last part quieter.

Monty snorted, “The amount of time spent fighting each other I’m surprised they haven’t already sync-”

“DON’T” Shego warned barring her canines effectively putting a stop to the conversation. If Drakken and Kim synced up she was pretty sure she’d die.

He rolled his eyes but continued none the less, “I can be there in a half hour.” he said, Shego nodded and signed off without so much as a word. Monty felt a little conflicted he was hoping for a little more romance before going straight to the fucking, but that didn’t seem to be in his cards. Maybe he should bring a candle.

He packed his away bag quickly it been a time since he’d been with an Omega, what did they need? Towels, bottled water, maybe some snacks? By the end of it he was just throwing things at random. Hopefully it’d be enough.

When he had entered the lair his knees almost gaver out. Gods be damned her scent had completely soaked every inch of the place.

“You’re Late!” Shego growled. He was hardly late not even five minutes. Monty rolled his eyes and composed himself.

His monkeys carried his luggage to Drakken's minions who promptly took it and absconded from view. Never one to miss an opportunity to be snarky Monty bit back at her, “Really Shego there was some turbulence surely it’s not the end of the-” he was caught off guard by a sharp wail ricocheting across the compound.

Shego glared at Monty, “Just go down there and deal with her.” she growled out. Not that Monty could blame her the sharp wail nearly made him stagger. Monty made a curt nod and sprinted off in the direction of the noise.

Even in the vast expanse of Drakken's lair he could still find her. Up a floor, down a corridor, locked behind two doors. She howled when he entered the room. Completely naked and face down in the bed with her hand working hard to bring her completion.

It wouldn’t be enough Monty knew that. So he had to step in and help her. He shed his clothes and approached her quietly- she knew he was there his rut was beginning to meld with her heat. It still did him good to approach cautiously even in her heightened state of arousal he was sure she could rip his head off, so he gently crawled up onto the bed and approached her quivering mass.

Monty wanted to savour this for a moment before he would be completely gone, “Kimberly,” she let out a low moan and moved her head to look at him. He leaned over her and wiped away a tear, “all this for me?” his hot breath sent shivers down her spine.

Kim moaned again, “Mm- Monty please!” she wiggled her hips into his growing erection, it was Monty’s turn to moan.

He nipped at her ear, “Needy little girl aren’t you?” he whispered before gently flipping her over so he could see her face. She looked like heaven incarnate an heavy blush covered her from head to toe, “You look exquisite.” his praise earned another hearty moan from Kim.

He nipped at her shoulder gently a tease. She whines again, he trails hot open mouthed kisses along the pale expanse of her chest before gently cupping her breasts and suckiling. Kim bucked her hips looking for friction.

Her eyes welled up with pleasure-pain tears, “P-Please!” Her voice was thick with want. Monty rutted into her.

His uncovered shaft slipped easily against her wet lips. The brutal friction against her clit forced Kim into an unsatisfying orgasm. “M-ore!” Unlike the previous sweet begging this beg was more primal. Kim howled in a pleasure induced rage.

She unceremoniously flipped their position and sat on top of him. Soaked in sweat, and with misty eyes, Kim took his member in one hand and pressed it to her center. Monty gripped her thigh with bruising force ass she brutally slammed herself on his member.

Monty pulled her down for a kiss, he himself becoming overwhelmed with emotions, felt a few stray tears leak down his cheeks, “I love you.” He whispered helplessly into the nape of her neck as she relentlessly rocked her hips.

Kim went down for another kiss, “Knot me Please knot me I love you please knot me” her begging was beyond hysterical as the pleasure and pain of the heat was slowly becoming unbearable, “Please claim me I love you.”

Monty groaned and flipped them around again this time draping her over the bed doggy style and hitting a whole knew angle, “You want me to knot you Kimberly.” He started up his own brutal pace, tears leaking freely down his cheeks, “Youwant to become this villains knot whore and bear my litter of whelps.” Kim growled at him unappreciated you, but Monty could feel the slim gush more, it drove him mad. “Right or left Kimberly?”

“L-l-l-‘ she words were cut short by a typhoon like orgasm that totally ruined her train of thought. Her body locked and spammed all at the same time clenching Monty in a magnificent new way.

He joined her quickly in extract a chorus of ‘MINE’ ringing through his skull as he claimed her biting her shoulder. The mark bled souring Monty on even further and with few more thrusts he knotted in her.

Completely spent he flopped onto the bed awkwardly pulling Kim on top of him. She purred in what he could only assume contentness,

He awoke before her early the next morning and stretched lesiurly, batting away some of her hair that had wound up in his mouth.

She looked angelic on top of him like this, blissed out of her mind and sweaty. He stroked her nude back. She shivered.

“Kimberly,” he whispered into her hair gently.  
She monad discontented but opened her eyes tiredly, “Mmh?”

He smiled and brought her up to his face for a kiss, “My knots down it would be wise for us to bathe.” He pressed another kiss this time to the bite he took out of her.

Kim sighed and rolled off him before gingerly getting off the bed and taking a step- before promptly collapsing.

Monty sprung up like a clown box but not in time to catch her. She looked so tired and pouty on the floor he couldn’t help but chuckle, “Are you quite alright Kimberly?”

“No.” Her attitude was more apparent post-coitus. Monty offered her a hand up and she graciously accepted, without a word more.

They took another ginger step forwards before Monty slipped a hand under either her knees and picked her up bridal style, “It seems apparent that carrying you would suit our current situation better Princess.” His voice was silky smooth, so Kim agrees without protest.

The adjoining bathroom to the guest suit is rather lavish. The lavish Uber modern tub is the center of attention. Square, bulky, and blue- Drakken designed this room no doubt.

Monty sat on the edge of the bath with Kim still securely in his arms, and turned on the tap. Monty threw in a few essential oil pearls for good measure. They sat quietly waiting for the bath to fill up a reasonable amount before slipping in.

There wasn’t much cleaning done the first few minutes. They just let the hot water soak into their tired bones. Kim rested her head on his chest and sighed- although Monty couldn’t tell if it was bliss or not.

“How are you feeling?” He asked pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

Kim craned her neck to look at him, “I’m- not sure.” She responded simply and Monty hummed in response.

“That’s pretty common for first time Omegas.” He replied grabbing the shampoo off its perch and massaging Kims scalp, “You’ll likely be out of sorts for the next while.”

Kim groaned, “Really?” Her voice held a whine that went straight to Monty’s nether region.

“Yes Princess, your body just got an influx of hormones its rarely had contact with. You’re going to be a tad off kilter for the next while.”

She whined again as Monty rinsed her hair, “How long was I out for?”

“Almost five days.” he lathered her hair with conditioner as she used the loofa on her front, “It’s part of the reason we only went one round.”

Kim rubbed the loofa along her left arm and arm pit, “Oh?”

He quietly pressed his lips to the bit mark, “Mmhm, if I had come sooner we likely would have spent the last five days copulating.” He could see the flush rise up her body.

She let out a stangled moan, “Monty.” He grinned into the nape of her neck.

“You want to have some bath time play Kimberly?” He chuckled darkly rubbing her mound over his thigh. His other hand made its way to her breast. Her response came incoherent, “I’m sorry Kimberly what was that.” He pressed her down harder on his thigh.

“P-please!” She turned to grin at him, as she ground down.

He wondered if he’d knot her again. He’s older that is true, but the heat she was making him feel was spurring his rut on.

“Enjoying yourself Kimberly?” He chuckled moving her from his thigh to his heated member, “Because I am.”

The pace they set was much gentler than the last. He rutted against her, wrapping his arms around her middle as he did. He kissed her shoulder and rubbed her pulsing bud. Her soft sighs mingled with his heavy pants and they lazily made their way to an orgasm.

He let out a low grown and grasped her harder. Her orgasm was much the same heavy pants as she tried to take him all inside all the way. With only a half knot he still had trouble popping out of her.

He pulled gently-- trying to remove himself, but she groaned out, “Just leave it.” Kim wiggled a little bit adjusting it back in.

Monty grinned and sat back “Alright Princess.” and there they sat in murky bubbled water.

**Author's Note:**

> my house burnt down enjoy


End file.
